


warmth (for the moment)

by Ericine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Ascended Daniel Jackson, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Kink Meme, Vulnerability, Wine, Winter, girls night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericine/pseuds/Ericine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter. Daniel's Ascended, Cassie's at a sleepover, and Sam and Janet have three bottles of wine. Written for the Stargate Kink Meme (prompt: SG-1, Sam/Janet, cuddling).</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth (for the moment)

Sam wakes up, bleary, mouth dry, but warm. She's eye level with the coffee table in front of her, where three bottles of wine--two empty, one balancing precariously on the edge of the table--sit.

_Shit._

She pulls her wrist in front of her face to check the time: 03:47, and she's got the day off tomorrow. Original panic settling, she's about to get up and get water (it's so warm though) when she hears a sleepy hum behind her.

"Water's in the glasses on the table," Janet murmurs, warmth hitting Sam's ear and making her shiver.

"Thanks," Sam whispers back, equally grateful and embarrassed. Cassie's at a friend's house, and Janet had invited Sam over to unwind. As was the case these days, though, talk came back around to work, specifically Daniel (he's Ascended--what really were they supposed to talk about?), which evolved into drinking about half a bottle more wine apiece than they should have.

She reaches for the glass. It's not the first time they've fallen asleep on the couch together, and it's not even the drunkest they've ever gotten together, but it's the first time they've talked about everything so _candidly_ \--all the people Janet's watched die, how Sam cried every day for Daniel's loss (not loss, maybe, but he wasn't here, and that hurt). Sam's thankful, suddenly, that the alcohol buzz hadn't completely gone away. She knows she'll feel raw about this in the morning, exposed. Even if it is Janet. There are things military women don't talk about, lines they don't cross.

Daniel made ( _makes_ , the back of Sam's mind corrects her, but she silences it quickly) a career out of crossing lines.

Sam's got one glass of water in her hand before Janet's hand, small but skilled, comes sliding up over the back of Sam's tank top. They're both in yoga pants and tank tops. Winter's nearly in full force outside, but it was ladies' night--Janet had turned the heat up higher than usual. Maybe she was looking for comfort, too.

"Sam, honey," Janet says, in her drawl that's half-Southern and half-50's movie star, "get me the other glass, will you?" Sam's _honey_ when they're not at the mountain. Sam hands it over, and it's hard to spoon on the couch and sip water, so they down their glasses quickly, and Sam returns the glasses to the table and herself to equilibrium, easing herself down and back against Janet's breasts, faintly amused that no one was asking why Sam had a good half foot on Janet and was still serving as little spoon. Janet's soft, the wine buzz is nice, and Sam closes her eyes and sighs, just a little. She can't remember the last time she's been held. It occurs to her that Janet doesn't either, and she reaches an arm back to hold the petite frame against her own.

"It won't be better in the morning," Sam finds herself saying, and she flushes with shame. She shouldn't--can't--put this on Janet. At all.

There's a silence, and Sam's about to sit up and apologize, but Janet hooks her leg over Sam's. Janet's buried her face into the curve of Sam's neck and shoulder, and Sam can feel the vibrations when she hums again, soothing. Sam relaxes.

"I know, honey. That's why we're doing this now."

There have been other nights, of course, nights when Daniel was still with them, nights when Sam had come out of missions that were utter hell, when Cassie was away at a friend's, and Janet would set her up for bed rest then climb in beside her, slide her hand between Sam's legs, and rub gently, softly, until Sam was coming, sobbing from Janet relieving a burden she didn't know she had. The first night Cassie stayed at a friend's after her sickness, Sam and Janet had sat in the living room, silent, clutching their cups of tea between them, until Sam took their mugs, pushed Janet's skirt up, and licked at her until Janet yelled away all of the silence she'd kept for Cassie's sake.

Tonight, though, is comfortable, not worth moving too much or messing up a pair of panties, so Sam takes Janet's hand from where it's slung across her belly and slips it under her tank top, warming it against her stomach. Janet makes a contented noise, which she repeats when Sam moves Janet's hand, now warm, up farther to Sam's bare breast. Janet cups it, sliding a thumb around the outside curve, before she pulls Sam closer.

"Thank you," whispers Sam. Janet, almost back to sleep, kisses Sam's neck in response.

The silence is heavy, but the comfort is, too.


End file.
